


Hello, my name is......

by deathprincess99



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Double d is a kinky mother fucker, Ed is a cute love bug, Ed is a cute meal for a hungry wolf, Eddy is a jealous prick, Kevin is a good master, Kinky bastards all around, Marie is a sexy ass lesbian, Master/Slave, Multi, Nazz wants that kanker booty, Rolf is a hungry wolf, double d is a total bottom, everyone is done with his shit, healthy BDSM, hot sex against a tree, hot sex in a car, hot sex on a car, kevin is done with Eddy's shit, sex as stress relief, very smutty, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathprincess99/pseuds/deathprincess99
Summary: Double d has had a very bad day at work his boss who was once his childhood friend Eddy so he goes to his "special place" where he can forget his troubles for a day or two.Marie has finally opened her shop a beautiful tattoo parlor except her first customer is someone she never expected..Ed has finally been set free from his parents grasp and is now working on a farm for a man who had stolen his heart from childhood





	Hello, my name is......

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction meaning it has been written by a fan I have no rights nor claims to the original work of the cartoon I am a simple fan girl here to ruin childhoods with shipping's I am joking but still this is my first work on here so now onto the story

The office air was stale and cold, the hurried sound of typing resonated through the old building. Double d was just finishing a report for a new experiment he wished to do but first, he had to turn it into the boss. The boss who he had once called a friend was a horrendous person. Not that he had been nice when they were younger but as they grew, he became more and more obsessed with money and woman, When the girl he had been chasing decided she liked double d more and finally, Eddy being the absolute asshole he has always been well known for exposed Edd as a gay something he had told him in confidence and that he liked Kevin no one would ever approach Eddy after, they saw him as a huge dick for doing that after that he attempted many times to take it out on double d but none, not even the beloved big oaf knew as Ed would let him near. It got to the point that Eddward needed to be walked home. Surprising everyone Kevin volunteered to do it without hesitation it was awkward at first both of them knowing Edds secret about his feelings for the head quarterback was now out in the open. But as it turned out Kevin liked Eddward as well and to the surprise of no one Kevin caved first and asked the dork out. the two of them ended up going out and have been together since. They were getting married this fall.  
After high school Eddy left, he was an outcast from the moment he exposed Edd, no one heard from him after that and everyone went on with their lives. After going to college he was accepted to an amazing research facility. But sadly, once he got assigned, he learned just who his new boss was. Eddy had left and gone off to scam many even the person who hired him. He is a horrendous person more so now than ever he harasses the woman and threatens them into being quiet. 

Double d walked down the quiet and darkened hall of cubicles to Eddy's office, he had left hours prior and made Edd stay just to re-write his report, he’s been making Edds work life a living hell, stealing his reports and making them his own, spilling his coffee on his shirt, making fun of his style and efforts. Edd was ready to go home having finished his report and filings. He was walking out to the parking lot when a loud roaring sounded through the cold night air. Edd looked to where it was and there riding his bike like a maniac was his beloved fiancée, he drove close and stopped right in front of him. He lifted his helmet his copper hair messy and his beautiful green eyes he looked over at Edd a smirk covering his face lightly.,  
“Hey, sexy what are you doing out this late?”  
Edd laughed at his comments and walked over to him swinging his hips slightly the tight-fitting suit pants clinging to his legs as he walked.,  
"I'm just waiting for a good looking man to come" Edd replied a light purr covering his voice  
looking Kevin over on his bike he had helped repair many times, he sat back and appreciating the muscles that were clenching and relaxing under the tight jeans that held sculpted legs the leather jacket stretched taught over his large muscular chest.  
Kevin chuckled as he looked Edd over as well loving the sight of his grey suit the pants just tight enough to leave little to the imagination the white shirt that only he knew hid a body worthy of worshiping and that was what he planned on doing tonight. He nodded to the back of his bike a crooked grin falling into place  
"hop on babe" he called  
Edd smiled and walked over settling on the seat that he had sat so many times on before, wrapping his arms around the familiar warming shape of his lover. Edd leaned into Kevin's body a happy smile holding his face. After giving him a helmet and making sure it was secure they were off.  
He held on a bit tighter as the bike moved he leaned when he needed to. The wind-warped as they raced through the streets before coming into the culdesac they had moved into Edds old childhood home it was in their will, after his parent's death in a car accident Kevin had been there for him more than ever, they pulled in the driveway allowing and Kevin allowed Edd to slide off before he did so as well.


End file.
